


You Can't Change Anything

by IWaitWithWatson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Monologue, Prose Poem, Sad, infant!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWaitWithWatson/pseuds/IWaitWithWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, in the back of her mind, Mary knew what was coming for her? What if she knew she couldn't change it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Change Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a sort of poem I wrote from Mary's POV. It's more of an exercise than anything, but I like it well enough.

Are you listening, sweet child?

 

Over the hummingbird-thrum of your new new heart, can you hear me? The voice that loved you before I saw you, that sang you womb-tunes about letting her under your skin.

 

You know me? Good, baby, cuz this is very important—the most important thing.

 

I’m going to kill you.

 

 

Oh not with these hands, no. These fingertips will only caress the fragile fontanels of your skull. These palms will only beat a tattoo on your soft downy back to ease the colic. But they may as well drip with your blood. Because one night

 

One night

 

One night I will stand before your entire world, and I will let him be corrupted. That’s when you’ll be doomed.

 

Oh shh, shh, baby, settle. That little boy? He belongs to you. And he wouldn't without this; do you understand?

 

I have to take your home, your family, your life, but I can give you a soul. You’ll need it, after all.

 

Oh Dean, honey. Please don’t cry. You can’t change any of this anyway.


End file.
